


Arranged Marriage

by biackcrest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biackcrest/pseuds/biackcrest
Summary: Hermione Granger and Narcissa Black are forced to marry each other because of a law. Neither of them want to be married to each other. They eventually fall in love though.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Rabastan Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Black hated the idea of marrying Hermione Granger. Not because of her blood type or age, but because she knew the young woman hated her. After Lucius died, she tried to make amends with her, but it only made her hate her more. She couldn’t see past her facade. She didn’t think that she was being sincere.

Narcissa put her head in her hands and groaned in frustration. She just wanted her relationship with the younger woman to be peaceful, especially since they were set to be married. 

She sighed. It was late. She went and prepared for bed, slipping in when she was done. Draco had inherited Malfoy Manor when Lucius had died but he gave it to Narcissa since he didn’t want it. She didn’t stay in her and Lucius’ old bedroom. She stayed in one of the guest ones that had a nice bathroom. She couldn’t step foot in her old bedroom. Not after all the horrible abuse she had endured in there. Even though she had hated and had been scared of Lucius, she had to admit it was nice having some company in this huge house. It was very lonely with just her. Maybe marrying the younger woman would make it less lonely, even if they didn’t interact, it was better than nothing. 

She sighed again before closing her eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

~

It wasn’t fair. Hermione didn’t want to be married yet. She was only twenty-one and she wanted to focus on her career before anything else. She wasn’t ready, but the Ministry had a law set in place that you were going to be bound to another when you turned twenty-one. It lasted for as long as you and your partner lived. There were way more women than men in the wizarding world, and Hermione was one of the ones that had to marry another woman. She was straight for as far as she knew. She hated this. She had to marry the ex Malfoy aka Narcissa Black. She was set to be hers forever. She wasn’t ready yet but she was already set to marry the older woman next week. 

Hermione sighed. She was currently in her flat, sitting on her sofa with an open book that wasn’t being read. All she could think about was her life being turned upside down. She closed the book before rubbing her temples. It was late. She might as well prepare for bed. 

She stood, heading to her bathroom. She shrugged out of her clothes and took a quick shower before stepping out and applying hair products to her hair so it would stay flat when she dried it. She preferred drying her hair the muggle way. 

Once she was done, she brushed her teeth before heading to bed. She slipped under the covers, having trouble falling asleep.

~  
Narcissa’s POV

Narcissa woke up. She sighed before stretching and sitting up. She grabbed her wand and cast a tempus charm. It was morning. She rubbed her eyes before climbing out of bed and went into her bathroom, running herself a hot bath, undressing in the meantime. She climbed in once it was full enough, submerging under water for a few seconds and coming back up. she started washing her medium length blonde and brown hair. 

She sighed.

Should I visit the Granger girl today and try again to make amends?

She’ll never accept your apology Narcissa. You know that.

Probably not but I want to try and talk to her and explain everything.

She rinsed the soap out of her hair before washing up. She unplugged the drain before standing and stepping out. She dried off and dried her hair with her wand after brushing it. She brushed her teeth with a spell before padding naked into the bedroom and dressing. She was sure Hermione was working at the Ministry so she dressed her usual robes, pinning her hair up in her usual hair style and putting on makeup. 

She then grabbed her wand, flooing to the Ministry. Once stepped through, she brushed her robes off and headed to the front desk. 

“May I go and speak with Hermione Granger please?”

“Yes. Just hand me your wand and I’ll let her know she has a visitor.”

She handed the receptionist her wand. “Don’t tell her who I am please. She’ll probably turn me away if you tell.”

“Alright. Go ahead and go. Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Fourth level. Just go to the lift. I’m sure you know how it works since you’ve been here before.”

Narcissa nodded before heading to the lift. She pressed the level four button. There were a few others in the lift. She stood up straight and gave off an arrogant aura. She had to keep her reputation.

The witches and wizards in the lift shied away from her and avoided her. She sighed quietly. Once she was at the fourth level, she stepped out and headed to the right department. She asked a man where the young woman’s office was and he told her just a few doors down. 

She walked there, knocking on the door. She walked in when she was told to come in.

The young woman looked up at her and raised a brow.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to try to apologize again and explain my actions that day in the Manor.”

A flash of pain appeared in her eyes when she mentioned the Manor. It was brief. She looked down at her arm briefly before sighing.

“I really don’t want to hear it now, Ms. Black. I’m pretty busy.”

“Oh. My apologies. Do you want me to go?”

“You’re already here so you might as well talk. Sit if you’d like.” she said motioning to a chair in front of her desk.

Narcissa went to the chair and sat, crossing her legs and sitting up straight.

Hermione looked at her expectantly.

It’s now or never Narcissa.

She took a deep breath before letting it out.

“Well, I wanted to apologize again for everything I’ve said to you in the past. I was just trying to keep a facade. I do not believe in blood supremacy any more. I stopped believing it after the first war, but I had to keep acting like it for the sake of my safety and my reputation, but mostly my safety.”

“What do you mean for the sake of your safety?” she interrupted

Her breath hitched. She was sure the woman heard it. She put on a stony expression for the sake of her protection. She didn’t want her to know. She didn’t want anyone to know what she had endured in her marriage. 

“I take that back, you don’t have to explain.” she said, seemingly to notice her expression.

She nodded. ‘“As I was saying, I was doing it for my safety. That day in the Manor...I wanted to do something to help you but I couldn’t. I wanted to stop her but I couldn’t. I would have been killed by either Lucius or Bella. I’m so sorry Miss Granger.”

Hermione sighed, not speaking for a few minutes. 

She’s not going to accept your apology or explanation. She is just going to kick you out.

I shouldn’t have come here. This was a mistake. She’ll never forgive me.

“I’m sorry.” Narcissa said “I shouldn’t have come here. I’ll go.” she said, standing. She turned to leave.

‘“Wait.” said the younger woman.

She turned towards her.

“I-I believe you.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. My anger towards you is gone. It has been for a while now. Even if we aren’t married yet, I realized that it wouldn’t be tolerable being on bad terms.”

She smiled softly “So you forgive me?”

“Yes, I forgive you.” she said softly.

She nodded “Thank you..That means a lot to me. I’ll let you get back to your work. I know you’re busy.”

She nodded. “It was nice seeing you.” 

“It was nice seeing you too.” she smiled “I’ll see you in around a week here at the Ministry for the bonding. Goodbye, Miss Granger.”

“Goodbye Ms. Black.” she smiled

Narcissa nodded before turning and leaving. She sighed in relief. She had really thought that the younger woman wouldn’t forgive her.

She went back to the receptionist and took her wand back. She traveled to the Manor. She went into her personal library and found a book to read. After Lucius had died, she had gone through and gotten rid of all the dark books. She had also bought a good amount of muggle literature. She had wanted to read some for a while now. 

She sat and tucked her legs in the chair before starting to read. Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione’s POV 

After the older woman left her office, Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. Even if she didn’t hate Narcissa, she still didn’t want to be married to her. She wasn’t gay as far as she knew. 

She finished up her work, going home at the end of the day. 

She entered her flat, immediately going to bed. She was exhausted. She fell asleep in no time.

~  
Around a week later on a Saturday, Hermione traveled to the Ministry for her and Narcissa’s bonding. She was wearing a very pretty dress. She looked gorgeous. She had put makeup on and flattened out her hair. She went to where she was supposed to go, seeing that the older woman and the one that was doing the bonding was already waiting for her.

She bit her lip. Narcissa looked stunning in that Slytherin green dress. It had a slit that started at her thigh. It also revealed parts of her breasts. She gulped before realizing she was staring. She looked away and blushed. 

When she looked back up, the woman was smirking at her.

Great job Hermione. She knows you were staring.

It’s not my fault that she’s so beautiful! I can’t help it. 

Control yourself. 

“Are you coming?” asked the older woman.

“What? Oh. Yes. Sorry.” she mumbled before walking over to her. She faced her. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” she smiled 

“Thank you. So do you.” Narcissa said softly 

She bit her lip. “Thank you..Shall we get to the bonding?”

“Yes. I’ve been waiting to get this over with.”

She huffed softly but nodded.

Just because she apologized to you, it doesn’t mean that she wants to be married to you.

I know that. It was just a little disconcerting to hear.

The wizard bonding them brought her out of her thoughts. 

“I need you two to join hands and have eye contact the entire process or it won’t work.”

Hermione nodded, grabbing the older woman’s hands and holding them. She met her eyes. She couldn’t read her face. She had a mask set in place. She thought she saw a slight glimmer in the older woman’s eyes. She then dismissed it. There was no way. She had been mistaken.

They repeated the chant in latin to each other. Hermione noticed that the older woman’s expression was getting softer after every sentence. She bit her lip.

After they repeated the chant, the wizard addressed her.

“Hermione, do you promise to stay loyal to Narcissa until it’s no longer possible?”

“Yes.” she replied softly

“And do you Narcissa, promise to do the same?”

“I do..”

“Okay. You two are officially married. You can go whenever you’d like.”

Hermione hummed in response. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the older woman’s blue one’s.

Narcissa seemed to notice this because there was a playful glint in her eyes.

Hermione then huffed and looked away. She noticed they were still holding hands. She let go and dropped her hands.

Narcissa sighed. “I guess we should go to your place and pack your things.”

“I’ve already packed. I just have to go back and get everything.”

She nodded “Let’s go then. We’ll floo to your place and I’ll help you and apparate to the Manor from there.”

She shivered at the mention of the Manor but nodded. They both went to the fireplaces and flooed to Hermione’s flat. 

When they stepped out, Hermione tumbled and fell, knocking Narcissa down in the process. Hermione was on top of her. She blushed when she realized. Narcissa had an unreadable expression on her face.

She quickly stood, helping her up. “Sorry.” she mumbled.

She smirked and smoothed out her robes, brushing them off in the process. “It’s fine. It was an accident. Shall we grab your things and go?”

“What? Oh. Yes. My bag is over here. I used an extension and feathering charm.” she said, leading her to the bag. She grabbed it. 

She then huffed as the older woman grabbed her arm and apparated away. When they landed in the sitting area, she shivered.

“I’m sorry for bringing you back here, but there’s nothing I can do with the Manor. It’s mine now.” She said softly 

“It’s okay. I’ll deal with it.” she smiled softly. 

She nodded “I’ll show you to our bedroom.” she said, starting to travel there.

“Our?” she asked.

Narcissa stopped and turned to face her. She nodded “I thought it appropriate that we sleep together since we are married now.”

She blushed at the thought of sleeping with the older woman. She was thinking about something completely different. 

Narcissa seemed to realize what she was thinking about. She smirked and shook her head 

“No, Miss Granger. Not sleeping together as in being intimate. Sleeping together as in sleeping beside each other.”

“Oh..” she mumbled. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. My words were kind of misleading anyway. Come.” she responded, starting to the bedroom again. 

Hermione followed her, looking around as she did. When they passed the first bedroom, she spoke. 

“Wouldn't it be wise to sleep in the closest bedroom?”

She turned to face her and shook her head. “Not that one. That’s where Lucius and I..slept.”

She nodded, tilting her head slightly at her pause.

They went to the bedroom. Hermione watched as the older woman opened the dresser. It was empty.

“I don’t use the dresser. You can have it. It should be big enough.” she smiled softly.

She nodded. “Thank you..” 

She hummed “If you want, I’ll leave you alone for a while.”

She shrugged “Do whatever you want.”

You know you want her to stay. You’re scared here. You don’t want to be alone. 

Shut up.

Narcissa nodded “I’ll go. I’ll be in my personal library. You can come too after you unpack if you’d like.”

She smiled softly. She wouldn’t pass that offer up. “Alright. I will.”

She watched as the older woman left, leaving her alone. She sighed and started unpacking. 

After thirty minutes, she was finished. She left the bedroom and headed to the other wing. She lost her way and stumbled upon the room where she was tortured. She shivered and immediately shut down. She moved against the wall and slid down on the floor, curling her body up. She was rocking herself slightly. 

She started crying silently. She stayed like that for thirty minutes until she heard someone come in the room.

~  
Narcissa POV  
Narcissa noticed that an hour passed by. She figured the younger woman had finished up unpacking. 

Maybe she lost her way. I should go look for her.

She stood and traveled downstairs, looking around for her. 

She was passing by a room when she heard quiet sobs. She sighed and went in there. She found Hermione crying. She immediately went to her and crouched down beside her. 

“Hermione?” she asked softly 

“Y-Yes?” she stuttered 

“Are you alright?”

“No..”

She sighed again, just now realizing that this was the room Hermione had been tortured in. 

She cooed before hesitantly pulling her in her arms.

She smiled lightly as the younger woman let her. 

She started stroking her back soothingly. “Let’s get you out of here yeah? We’ll go to my personal library and you can look at all the books. I say this because I know you love books.”

She wiped her face and nodded. Narcissa let her go, standing. When Hermione stood, she led her to her personal library. 

When they entered, Narcissa looked at her. She noticed her face light up. She smiled 

“I got rid of all the dark books. It’s a mix of wizarding books and muggle literature.”

“I love muggle literature.” she smiled 

“Me too.” she said softly. 

She watched as the younger woman browsed for a book. While she was doing that, Narcissa sat and opened the book she had been reading. She crossed her legs before continuing to read it. 

Hours passed. It was late. Narcissa heard Hermione yawn. 

“Tired?” she asked, not looking up from her book.

“Very.” 

She then looked up at her. “You can go to bed if you'd like. I’ll be there in a bit.”

She watched as she nodded and closed the book she had been reading. She sighed as she left the room. She read for a little longer before closing the book. She decided to head to bed.

She stood and traveled there. She grabbed a nightgown and changed in the bathroom. Hermione seemed to already be asleep. 

She smiled lightly and slipped in beside her. She turned her back to her, falling asleep minutes later.


	3. chapter 3

Hermione POV 

During the night, Hermione had cuddled up to the older woman for warmth while she was asleep. When she woke up and realized this, she blushed and immediately scrambled away from her. She heard a chuckle and looked at the older woman. She huffed.

When she didn’t say anything, Narcissa spoke.

“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so comfortable cuddled up to me.” she smirked 

“I-Sorry for doing that. I seem to do that when there’s someone sleeping beside me..” 

“Just try not to do it again. It was disconcerting to wake up and feel someone you barely know cuddled up to you.” she said, standing. 

She bit her lip and nodded “I’ll try my best. I would feel the exact same way if it had been the other way around.”

Hermione watched as the older woman nodded, grabbed her robes and went into the bathroom. She heard water start to run. She sighed and shook her head. She couldn’t believe that she had done that in her sleep. 

She stood and dressed, freshening herself up with her wand. 

A little while later, Narcissa came out looking freshly bathed. Her blonde and brown hair was wet. She hasn’t brushed it yet so it looked messy. 

Hermione looked at her and hummed “What do you plan on doing today?”

She shrugged. “After making breakfast, I plan on reading for a while.”

“Could i join you? I want to finish the book I was reading.” 

“If you want to join me, you can.”

She nodded and watched as the older woman brushed and dried her hair with a spell. She also watched as she fixed it in her usual hairstyle. She noticed she wasn’t wearing any makeup.

“You look really pretty without makeup you know.”

She smirked “Thank you. I’m going to go make breakfast. You can help if you’d like to.”

She nodded, following her to the kitchen area. They fixed breakfast and ate in silence. 

After they cleaned up, they went into the personal library. They read for most of the day in silence. Hermione thought the silence was nice. 

~   
Narcissa POV

It was a week later. Narcissa and Hermione were currently cleaning up the Manor, making it look brighter and more comfortable for a house that caused many bad memories to resurface. 

It was time to clean the bedroom her and Lucius used to sleep in. She was standing in front of the door, looking pale. She was so lost in thought that when she felt someone touch her arm, she flinched visibly. 

She sighed, realizing it was Hermione beside her. She turned towards her 

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Flinching.” 

“It’s fine. You were deep in thought. Are you alright? You look paler than usual.”

She bit her lip. “I-I can’t.” 

“You can’t what?”

“Talk about it..Could you clean that room for me?”

“Of course I can.” she responded with a soft smile. “Will you clean the room where I was..you know?”

“Yes. Of course.” she said. She looked at her a little longer before heading there. She started casting spells to clean everything. She sighed shakily when she was done. She really didn't like looking weak. She sat against one of the walls and curled her body up to herself. She laid the side of her face on her knees, trying to compose herself. Silent tears started falling. 

She eventually heard her name being called. She immediately stood up and wiped her face. She went into the next room, finding the younger woman. She smiled weakly at her. 

“Did you get it done?”

“I did. Are you okay?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your eyes are red like you’ve been crying.”

She sighed “I’m fine.”

She nodded. Narcissa was grateful that she hadn’t pushed the subject. 

“You know, I know something happened to you in that room.” 

She started panicking “Please don’t make me talk about it..Please..” she whispered 

“Narcissa, don’t worry. I won’t make you talk about it. I know you aren’t ready for anyone to know but I can already guess.”

She bit her lip and looked away. 

“Why didn't you get rid of the Manor?”

“I don’t know..There’s nothing I can do with it even if I moved into a new place..”

“Give it to Draco.”

“He doesn’t want it. He’s the one who gave it to me..”

“Just abandon it then..”

She sighed “I’ll think about it. I’m going to go lay in the bed.”

“Do you want some alone time?”

“Yes..”

“Okay. I’ll finish up cleaning and then make lunch. Go ahead.” she said softly 

“Thank you..” she replied before heading upstairs to their bedroom. She slipped her shoes off before curling under the covers. She started crying, eventually sobbing.

~  
Hermione POV

Hermione watched as she went upstairs. She sighed. She felt bad for the woman. She had no idea what the woman had endured but she knew it was bad. She finished cleaning not that long later and went to make lunch. She put a stasis charm on it before heading to their bedroom. She heard faint sobs coming from inside.

She bit her lip before knocking and stepping in. She found Narcissa sobbing in bed. She went and climbed in beside her. She was facing her back. She stroked her arm soothingly. 

“Narcissa..It’s okay..”

“No. It’s not, you don’t understand.” she snapped 

She sighed “Then tell me so I will understand.”

“I-I can’t..at least not right now. I’m not ready.” she whispered “No one knows.”

“Alright. You don’t have to tell me. You can tell me whenever you’re ready.”

She heard the older woman sigh. She turned to face her, looking at her. Her nose and eyes were red. She wiped her face. 

Hermione smiled at her lightly, humming when she smiled weakly in return. The younger woman brought her thumb up and wiped a tear away. It seemed intimate but it was an innocent gesture. 

Narcissa bit her lip at the gesture. She sighed again “Is lunch ready?”

“It is.” she smiled 

She watched her nod before getting up off the bed. Hermione followed her down the stairs. They ate in silence, Narcissa cleaning the dishes when they were done.

Hermione stood after stretching, helping her out the dishes up. “You seem tired.”

“That’s because I am. crying makes me exhausted.”

“Go take a nap then.” she said softly 

“Alright.” she heard her sigh.

She watched as she stood and turn towards her. She saw the hesitation in her movements. 

“I-Will you lie with me? I feel like I’ll have a nightmare and I don’t want to wake up alone..” she mumbled 

She nodded “If that’s what you need then yes.”

“Thank you.” she smiled

Hermione stood and followed her up there. Once in bed, she felt the older woman wrap her arms around her and lay her head on her chest.

“I-I hope you don’t mind me doing this.”

“I don’t. It’s alright. Whatever you need.” she purred

“Mkay.” she heard her reply.

Not that long later, Hermione heard her even breaths. She smiled and stroked her back. She felt her and Narcissa’s relationship was becoming a close friendship already.


	4. chapter 4

Hermione POV 

Hernione woke up to pleading. She looked over at Narcissa. She was crying in her sleep. She gently shook her and called her name. When she didn’t wake up or calm down, she started stroking her hair. Immediately the older woman calmed down. She opened her eyes and sighed 

“I’m sorry..” she whimpered 

She pulled her in her arms again. “Shhh. It’s okay..”

She seemed to welcome the comfort because she buried her face in the crook of her neck. She felt her breathe in her scent and sigh. When she pulled back, Hermione wiped a few tears away, stroking her face afterwards.

She saw her smile and smiled back. “Better?”

She nodded “Yes. Thank you for helping me..”

“Of course Cissa. It’s what friends are for.” 

She smiled softly before biting her lip.

“You know..” Hermione said “You don’t have to go through this alone..”

“I know but I’m too ashamed to tell. Too ashamed because I let it happen to me.”

“It’s not your fault. Please don’t feel ashamed. Whatever happened, it was his fault, not yours okay? You were the victim.”

“Mkay..”

“I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to tell. I know how hard it can be to open up.”

“Thank you.” she smiled lightly 

“Of course.” she said softly. She kissed the top of her head. “Sleep love. I’ll be here.”

“Mkay. Goodnight Mione.”

“Goodnight.” she replied softly.

Hermione went to sleep when she was sure Narcissa was asleep.

She didn’t know yet but she was slowly falling for her. 

~  
Narcissa POV

The next afternoon, Narcissa woke. She stretched before sighing and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes before standing and heading to the bathroom. She ran herself a bath before stepping in. She washed up, stepping out and drying herself off. She wrapped the towel around her before padding into the bedroom to grab some clothes.

When she came out, she saw Hermione sitting up. She blushed as she noticed her. She huffed as the younger woman looked her up and down. She then saw her look away and blush. She quickly grabbed some clothes before going back into the bathroom and dressing. She brushed her hair and dried it with a spell. 

She then went back into the bedroom, finding Hermione dressed in fresh clothing. 

“I-Sorry about that. I thought you were still asleep.”

“It’s okay.”

She bit her lip “Would you like some lunch? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah. Me too.” she replied.

She nodded and they both went downstairs. Narcissa fixed them lunch and they ate in silence. She watched as Hermione washed and put up the dishes once they were done. She stood 

“I’m going to my personal library to distract myself.” she said softly 

“Alright.” she smiled “I think I’m going to go visit my friends.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later then.” she smiled lightly.

“Yeah.” she said 

Narcissa hummed before heading to her personal library. She grabbed a book and sat, tucking her legs in the chair.

~  
Hermione POV

After Narcissa left the room, Hermione apparated near Harry and Ginny’s. She walked to their front door and knocked on it. She was greeted by Harry.

“Mione!” he said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. 

She smiled and hugged back “May I come in?”

“Of course.” he said softly. “Ron is here too.”

She nodded and entered. She walked to the sitting area, seeing Ginny and Ron talking. Ginny seemed to notice her. She smiled at her and got up and went to her. She hugged her. 

“It’s nice to see you.” said Ginny with a smile.

“It’s nice to see you too.” she responded. She sat beside Ron. 

“Hey Mione.” he said softly 

“Hi Ron.” she smiled 

“So how are you?” asked Harry. 

“I’m fine. How about yourself?”

“I’m alright. How are you settling with the arranged marriage?”

“I-I’m going okay. We are friends now, so it’s not bad.”

“How could you possibly be friends with someone like her?” asked Ron. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well her ex husband was a death eater. She seemed cruel when we were at the manor.”

“That’s because we were attacking her and her family, Ronald.”

“She’s actually nice to you?”

“Yes. She is.” 

“Weird. How are you coping with being in that house?”

“I’m doing okay. I can’t go into that room without breaking down, so I tend to avoid it.” 

He nodded “I’m sorry you have to be in that house in the first place.”

“It’s fine. Really. I’m doing fine.” 

He nodded. 

They talked for hours about different things. After around dinner time, Hermione apparated home. She found Narcissa in the sitting area, reading a book. She looked up and arched an eyebrow at her before smiling. 

Hermione smiled back at her. 

“Enjoy your day away from the ice queen?” she teased 

She chuckled “Mm. Definitely.” she teased back. 

She bit her lip and marked her place before closing the book. “Hungry? We could go out? We need to show our faces. We haven’t been out for a while, and plus I’m getting a bit stir crazy.”

She nodded “Of course we can go out.” she smiled “Where?”

“Somewhere fancy.” she replied.

“Let’s go get ready then.” she hummed.

They went upstairs, Hermione dressing in the bathroom. She applied makeup and smoothed her frizzy hair down. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that went to just above her knees, with black heels.

When she walked out of the bathroom, her breath caught as she saw Narcissa. She was wearing a silky slytherin green dress that brought her curves. The dress showed some cleavage and was short. She was also wearing black tights with matching green heels. 

Narcissa seemed to notice her staring because she smirked at her. “Enjoying the view?” she teased.

“I-I” she started.

“I’m only teasing. You don’t have to answer.” she smirked before going into the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

Narcissa came out around fifteen minutes later. Her brown and blonde hair was curled and she was wearing makeup with red lipstick. 

Hermione's breath caught again.”

“You look really pretty..”

“Thank you. So do you.” she smiled. 

She grabbed her things “Ready to go?”

She nodded after getting her things. “Yeah.”

“Where are we going?”

“Paris.” she smirked 

She huffed “Well alright then.” 

~  
Narcissa POV

She smirked before hooking her arm in hers. She apparated away and into an empty alley near the restaurant they were going to. 

They walked out and into the restaurant. She watched as Hermione looked around 

“This is really fancy.” she mumbled.

“Yeah. I prefer fancy restaurants. I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course.” 

They stood in line for a few minutes before being led to a table. They ordered wine and dinner. 

Once the wine came, they started drinking it. 

Hermione spoke. “So Cissa, this isn’t a date is it?”

“What? No. It’s just two friends having a night out.”

She nodded “Good.” 

She raised a brow and shook her head before continuing to sip on her wine.

When their food arrived, they ate in comfortable silence. They drank too much wine in the meantime. Narcissa paid for their dinner. They both stood to leave, Narcissa almost falling. 

Hermione caught her. Their faces were close.

Hermione smirked and leaned into her ear. “How about we go get a room at a hotel and have some fun?”

She shivered. “Okay.” she whispered. 

She took her hand and they stumbled to a hotel. Narcissa paid for a room, taking the key from the receptionist. Once they were in the room, Hermione immediately pushed the older woman against the door. She started kissing her passionately.

She gasped and immediately kissed back, gripping onto her tightly. She groaned as the younger woman slipped her tongue into her mouth. 

She let her lead them to the bed. She huffed as she was pushed onto the bed. She scrambled to the middle after kicking her shoes off, biting her lip as the woman started kissing her neck. She tilted her head so she’d have better reach. 

When Hermione bit down on her pulse, she moaned softly. “Fuck.” she whispered.

She let her pull her dress up and pull her tights off of her. 

She kissed her hungrily when she connected their lips together, gasping when the younger woman slipped a hand in her underwear. When she started rubbing her, she moaned and arched her back. 

“Faster please”. she whispered. 

She complied and sped up her fingers, making her moan more. She pulled her down so she could start kissing her again. 

She whined when she pulled her hand back. She looked at her questionably. “What?” 

“I want to see you naked.”

“Undress me then.” she smirked. 

She nodded and undressed her completely. She also undressed herself. 

Once Narcissa was naked, Hermione ran her hands over her body. “Beautiful.” she purred 

She smiled at her. “Come here and kiss me then if I’m so beautiful.”

“I have a better idea.” she smirked.

Narcissa arched a brow before biting her lip. Hermione moved down in between her legs. She gasped as she started kissing her inner thighs. 

When she finally pushed her tongue in her folds, she moaned and gripped her brown hair. She arched her back in pleasure. 

As she pushed her tongue deeper, she groaned “Fuck. Hermione.” she breathed. 

She felt her hum. She sighed as she pulled back a little later, moaning again as she pushed two fingers inside of her. 

She smiled as Hermione crawled up and started kissing her again. The kiss was hungry. Narcissa pushed her tongue into her mouth, making her groan. 

Narcissa moaned more as she sped up her curling. She whimpered as she started rubbing her clit. She felt overwhelmed. 

Soon, she was coming with a soft moan. She was panting as Hermione pulled back. She blushed as she cleaned her fingers with her mouth. 

When she caught her breath, Narcissa smirked “I want you to ride my fingers.”

“Okay.” she smiled. They moved into position, Hermione sinking down on her fingers. She smiled as she moaned and started moving her hips. 

She started kissing her chest, trailing her lips to her neck. She bit down on her pulse and left a mark. She then made a few more marks on her collarbone, smirking as she felt satisfied. 

She made the younger woman move her hips faster. As she moaned more, she leaned into her ear “You’re enjoying this aren’t you Mione?” she purred.

“Yes.” she moaned out. She sped her hips up in the process. Soon she was coming. She moaned, slowing down her movements afterwards. She lifted up off of her and sighed softly.

Narcissa put her fingers in her mouth and cleaned them when she moved off of her. She gripped the younger woman’s chin and started kissing her softly, pushing her tongue in her mouth.

She heard her moan and felt her suck on her tongue. She hummed in response. When they pulled back, Narcissa sighed and laid down under the covers. 

Hermione followed her lead, wrapping her arms around her. She laid her head on her chest. They fell asleep a few minutes later without another word.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just start writing this fic in cissa’s pov. it’s easier for me.

Hermione POV

The next morning, Hermione woke and opened her eyes. She froze as memories and images from last night flooded her mind. She saw Narcissa laying on her stomach Her hair a mess. She was still sound asleep. 

She bit her lip. She couldn’t be attracted to her. She just couldn’t. She was old enough to be her mother. 

She sighed before standing and dressing quietly. She looked at Narcissa sleeping for a minute or two before apparating away. She needed to get away from this and her. 

~  
Narcissa POV

Narcissa woke that afternoon. She had always been the one to sleep in. She sat straight up as she remembered the events from last night. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. 

She couldn’t believe she let herself do that. Hermione was her son’s age and she slept with her. 

She noticed she was alone. She bit her lip, standing. She noticed the younger woman’s clothes were gone. She sighed. She didn’t blame Hermione. She probably felt disgusted that she slept with someone as old as her. They were just friends. This was for sure going to make things awkward between them.

She dressed before and fixed herself up to look as poise and beautiful and confident as she usually did. She checked out of the hotel before apparating to the manor. She looked around but didn’t see Hermione there. She sighed and went to change into her daily robes. She took off her makeup and bit more on for a natural look. She left her hair down and curled.

She went into the kitchen and made herself lunch. She ate, cleaning her empty dishes and putting them up. 

She then went into her personal library and picked out a book. She sat, tucking her knees in the chair before starting to read. She read for the rest of the day. When it was time for bed, she headed to her and Hermione’s bedroom. She still didn’t see her there. She took a hot shower, drying off and dressing in a silky green nightgown. She dried her hair with her wand and brushed it. 

She sighed before slipping into bed. Maybe Hermione would come back soon. She hated sleeping alone. 

She eventually fell asleep, waking up mid morning the next day. 

Hermione didn’t come home for two days. Narcissa started getting worried. She bit her lip before deciding to find out where Harry Potter lived. Maybe he knew where she was. 

She dressed and pulled her hair in her usual hairstyle before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Someone there must know. She asked around, finding out that he lived in Grimmauld Place, where her cousin Sirius used to live. 

She sighed and apparated near there. She walked up to the front door and knocked. 

She was met with Potter’s wife Ginevra.

“Mrs. Black? What are you doing here?”

“I-I’m looking for Hermione..She hasn’t been home in two days..”

Ginevra sighed “She’s not here but she was. She told me the incident that happened between you two. She doesn’t know what to think about it. She’s really confused. She just left with my brother Ron. You just missed them. They went to his flat. 

She bit her lip and nodded. “I suppose I should give her more space shouldn’t I?”

“That’s up to you, but I think it would be a good thing to give her all the space she needs to think.” 

She nodded. “Thank you Ginevra.”

“Call me Ginny.” she smiled.

“Alright..Ginny. Thank you”.

“Of course. Would you like to come in for some tea?”

“I-Sure.” she smiled softly 

She walked in and was led to the sitting area. She looked around the room. The house wasn’t as gloomy as she remembered when she was younger. 

She saw Ginny come in with tea a few minutes later. She smiled at her as she handed her a cup. She fixed it the way she preferred before starting to sip on it.

They didn’t talk for a few minutes, but Ginny eventually spoke. 

“How do you feel about all of this?”

“What?”

“How do you feel about the incident that happened between you two?”

“Oh..” She chewed on her lip. “I don’t know what to think. I’m sure Hermione is disgusted that she slept with me..”

“Why would she be disgusted?”

“Because of my age..I’m old enough to be her mother for Merlin sakes.”

“Mrs. Black-“ she started but was interrupted 

“Call me Narcissa.” 

“Narcissa, you are a beautiful woman. You look young for your age. I don’t think she’s disgusted that she slept with you.”

She smiled lightly at the compliment. “Really? You don’t think so?”

“No, I don’t. She just seemed very confused. She thinks that she’s straight. I think that’s why she went home with my brother. To keep telling herself that she is straight.”

“What? Are you saying that she went home with Mr. Weasley to sleep with him?”

She bit her lip. “I think so. I could be wrong though.” 

Narcissa sighed and put her tea down. “I never specified that we couldn’t sleep with other people, but I thought it was obvious that I didn’t want that.”

“I’m sorry Narcissa.” she said softly.

“It’s fine. We were forced to marry. I don’t blame her.”

“I don’t think she minds being married to you. You two seem like good friends. I know you care about her. She cares about you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She told me.”

“Thank you Ginny. I must go. I need to talk to her.” she said, standing

“Alright. It was nice talking to you Narcissa.” she smiled. She told Narcissa her brothers address. 

“Of course.” she said softly before taking her leave. 

She apparated away to Mr. Weasleys. She went to the door, stopping cold when she heard female moans coming from inside, moans that she had heard last night. 

She bit her lip before apparating to Rabastan Lestrange’s. They were still good friends. She knocked on his door, smiling at him as he answered. 

“Hi Bastan.”

“Hello Cissa. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

She bit her lip. “You know how you said that we could sleep together whenever I wanted to?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you still up to it?”

“I am. Come in.” he smirked. 

She stepped inside, huffing as he immediately grabbed her hand and took her to his bedroom. 

They undressed each other once there, Narcissa shivering as Rabastan started kissing her neck. 

She smiled as he trailed his lips to hers. She kissed back hungrily, gripping onto him tightly. She led him to the bed, being pushed on it. 

She scrambled to the middle, biting her lip as the man climbed on top of her. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked her. 

“Yes.” she breathed “Fuck me.”

She saw him smirk. She moaned loudly as he pushed himself inside of her. He was so big. She hadn’t been fucked in a while. 

She whimpered softly as he started thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. 

She moaned more as he sped up and started kissing her neck again. She then whined as he had bit down on her pulse and started sucking on it. When he pulled back, she huffed. 

“Hermione will see that.” she huffed. 

He smirked lightly and thrusted harder. Narcissa moaned again, not being able to be quiet. 

“Bastan. Fuck. You’re so big.” she groaned out.

“Mm biggest you’ve experienced?”

“Yes.” she moaned, crying out as he slammed into. “Fuck. Don’t stop.” she panted. She placed her hands on his back, digging her nails into it.

She heard him groan. She smirked before moaning more as he had sped up. He was pounding into her now. She was sure whatever was coming out of her mouth didn’t make sense. She dragged her nails down his back, drawing blood. 

Rabastan slipped a hand down and started rubbing her clit as he fucked her. 

She mewled, her hips bucking. She cried out because she felt overwhelmed. Soon, she was coming, moaning loudly as she did. 

She sighed as she felt Bastan’s seed shoot inside of her. She felt a warmness in her stomach after he had pulled out. She smiled lightly as she knew he had cast a contraceptive spell. 

She sat up, straddling him. She smirked “You didn’t think we were done did you?”

“Of course not.” he smirked back. 

She hummed before climbing off his lap. She spread his legs before laying down on her stomach and started to kiss his inner thighs. 

She kissed up to his dick, wrapping her pale fingers around it. She started moving her hand up and down, squeezing gently. 

She smiled as he moaned softly. She sped up her hand, starting to pump him. 

She did that for a little while before wrapping her lips around his tip.

Bastan groaned before growling softly “If you don’t start sucking me off, I will fuck your mouth myself.”

She chuckled softly before putting more of him in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, sucking as she did. She put as much of him as she could in her mouth without choking, her hand squeezing the part where her mouth wasn’t. 

She hummed as he moaned and gripped her hair. 

She sucked him off until he came inside of her mouth. She swallowed every drop pulling back, once finished. She wiped her mouth and smirked at him. 

“You quite enjoyed that.”

“I did.” he said softly before pulling flipping her on her back. He climbed on top of her and started leaving more marks on her neck and collarbone. He moved down to her breasts, engulfing her right nipple into his mouth. He started sucking on it. 

She whined softly, arching into his touch. She groaned and spread her legs more as she felt his hand on her clit. When he started rubbing her, she squirmed. She was so sensitive there. She moaned loudly, hips bucking in the meantime.

Bastan then slipped three fingers inside of her and started fucking her.

“Bastan.” she moaned out in bliss. “Please don’t stop.”

He didn’t stop, in fact, he started fucking her faster. She was making incoherent sounds. 

Soon she was clenching around his fingers. She screamed his name as she came. She was panting once he pulled out. She took his fingers that had been inside of her and put them in her mouth. She sucked on them, cleaning them. She loved tasting herself. 

Once his fingers were clean, she took them out of her mouth. She then sighed “I guess I should go back to the Manor to see if Hermione came back from fucking her best friend.”

“Is that why you came here?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“I don’t mind. Whenever you want me to fuck you again, just let me know.”

She sighed in relief. “Thank you Bastan.”

“Of course. You and Granger aren’t actually together are you? I know you’re married but are you actually together?”

“Merlin, no. Of course not. She’s my son’s age. I couldn’t date her.”

He nodded “Good to know. You said you needed to get back?”

“What? Oh. Yeah.” she said softly. She stood and dressed, fixing her hair. 

Once they were both dressed, she spoke.

“Goodbye Bastan. It was nice seeing you again.”

He nodded. “It was nice seeing you too.” 

She smiled lightly before apparating away to the manor. When she landed in the sitting room, Hermione was there. She bit her lip and covered the marks on her neck.

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked.

“I should ask the same of you. You left without a word and didn’t give me any word for three days so naturally, I think that you’re disgusted that you slept with someone as old as me.” she said coldly.

She sighed softly “I’m not disgusted Narcissa.”

“Really? Because it seems like it.”

“I was-I mean I am confused about our encounter. Plus, you’re my mother's age.”

“You lied then. You are disgusted that you slept with me.” she spat, temper rising. 

She bit her lip “Maybe a bit..”

She growled “Well, I’m pretty disgusted too. You’re my son’s age. I slept with someone my son’s age. Also I know you slept with Mr. Weasley.”

“How the fuck do you know that?”

“I asked your friend Ginny for his address. I went there and heard your moans when I got to the door.”

She sighed “So where have you been then?”

“Bastan’s. He fucked me. I only visited him to get back at you.”

She huffed softly but didn’t answer.

“We are married, Hermione. Just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean we can sleep with other people and yes I know I sound like a hypocrite saying this but it was only for revenge. Yours was not.”

“I’m straight! I don’t like women, especially someone like you.”

Narcissa laughed coldly. “If you were straight, you wouldn’t have slept with me.”

“I was drunk!”

“Not too drunk to realize what you were doing. You’re not an idiot Hermione. You know you’re not straight. You’re just trying to convince yourself that you are.”

Hermione growled “Stop telling me what I am or what I am not. It’s not your place to decide whether I’m straight or not.”

“I know that you idiot. I never said that it was my place. Sleep in a guest room tonight. I don’t want you sleeping beside me.”

“Fine.” she growled. 

Narcissa sighed before heading to her personal library. She stayed there until it was time for bed. She went into her bedroom and changed into a nightgown. She slipped into bed, falling into a troubled sleep.


End file.
